


Posts Between Akademi

by Yandere_Rock



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: AND PROBABLY ONE STRAIGHT COUPLE, All the rivals were rejected, From Taro, Hes a jerk, Homophobic Language, Multi, Starting now, Taro's a prick, This will swear, WE GOT GAYZ, and lesbians, and this is the aftermath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Rock/pseuds/Yandere_Rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been eleven weeks since school began. I wonder what these kids are doing.</p><p>Based off the internet feature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. June 17th, 2016

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been on facebook so this will be like Google plus.

**_Kokona Haruka has posted a message_ **

 

_Kokoniechan: omg did you guys see Aishi-san by the tree?!_

_Mikuchan: oh god she asked Taro out._

 

_mei_: ugh that dude's a jerk can we not talk about him._

 

_yUNa73: #asshat_

 

_evilbitch: ^_

 

_Koharu_wooz_heer: who saw how it went?!!!!!1!!1_

 

_Kokoniechan: i didnt :(_

 

_Mikuchan: we'll have to ask Ayano next week._

 

_InfoChizzle: she got rejected._

 

_Ayano <3: HEY._

 

_TaroYamadaRules: lol why do I get all the ugly girls lol._

 

_Kokoniechan: and this is why I'm over you._

 

_TaroYamadaRules: whatever. Osana would d8 meh._

 

_Tsuntsun: not a fucking chance. After that rejection I'll pass. Baka._

 

_TaroYamadaRules: well that satan girl will date me._

 

_oka~ruto: i don't worship satan... and you're the first demon i would never want to summon again._

 

_TaroYamadaRules: well maybe that hot chick from info club would like to be mine. ;)_

 

_InfoChizzle: FUCK NO._

 

_Mikuchan: Taro-kun pls leave._

 

_TaroYamadaRules: whatever. YOU'LL NEVER DATE A GUY LIKE ME NOW!!!!_

 

_oka~ruto: thats the point._

 

_Ayano <3: OHH! Occult gal throwing shade!_

 

_oka~ruto: *////*_

 

_evilbitch: guys I'm eating dinner and THE PHONE NOTIFS ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY._

 

_yUNa73: turn them off._

 

_Kokoniechan: Yui has a point the comment chain is getting long. Besides we can talk irl tomorrow!_

 

_Mikuchan: yay._

 

_mei_: g'night_

 

_Koharu_wooz_heer: night :3_

 

**Comments disabled.**


	2. June 21st, 2016

_**Oka Ruto has posted a message.** _

 

_oka~ruto: Occult Club Only._

_shin-higaku: Oka-chan what is it?_

_oka~ruto: we have a new member._

_Ayano <3: sup._

_dakuzcool: ooh it's the demon girl._

_oka~ruto: she definitely gave off a strange vibe. so when she asked to join it was nice._

_chojojosbizarreadventures: didn't she try to kill and dismember us that one time?_

_supana_churos: eh she hit Shin in the head with that plastic toy. She's so supernatural._

_kokumaj-j: so do we all accept Aishi-san into our clan?_

_supana_churos: sure_

_chojojosbizarreadventures: meh_

_dakuzcool: yea_

_kokumaj-j: ok_

_shin-higaku: why not?_

_oka~ruto: it's unanimous. welcome ayano to the occult club._

_Ayano <3: X3_

_TaroYamadaRules: lmao it's the nerd club!_

_oka~ruto: yamada-san please leave. its a club meeting._

_TaroYamadaRules: How about when you use capital letters? Ooh! You got roasted!_

_Ayano <3: Taro, you're mere existence is a burn directed at you._

_TaroYamadaRules: harsh. Man rejection girl think she's all of that, but boo hoo I turned you down._

_Ayano <3: I bet by the end of the school year I'll have someone twice as hot as you while you're still single!_

_TaroYamadaRules: Challenge Accepted._

 

**Comments disabled.**


	3. June 23rd, 2016

_**Budo Masuta has posted a message.** _

 

_MARTIALARTSFUCKBOI: I heard that the Occult club is gay._

_shin-higaku: eh not completely._

_oka~ruto: shin shhh._

_chojojosbizarreadventures: eh i like girls. ~~and one guy.~~_ ~~~~

_dakuzcool: chojo likes a guy?!_

_TaroYamadaRules: an occult club member used an exclamation mark. Well the universe is ending, see ya._

  _Ayano <3: ^ he's a bitch_

_TaroYamadaRules: only in bed ;)_

_InfoChizzle: wtf Taro._

_TaroYamadaRules: hey babe, wanna date a man?_

_InfoChizzle: when you present me one I'll still say no._

_Tsuntsun: Holy shit it's a baka fight._

_Ayano <3: chizz ain't no baka._

_oka~ruto: ayano ain't is not a word._

_MARTIALARTSFUCKBOI: this is getting out of hands ladies._

_InfoChizzle: STAY OUT OF THIS BUDO. I am NO baka!_

_Tsuntsun: BAKA BAKA BAKA._

_TaroYamadaRules: someone grab the popcorn._

_Tsuntsun: SHUT IT BAKA._

_InfoChizzle: That's it. Osana meet behind the school in an hour, we're gonna see who's the real baka. >:)_

_evilbitch: shit just got real_

_shin-higaku: I'll call the ambulance._

_Greengreen: can I arrange the funeral?? :3 it should have get well cards!_

_Kokoniechan: midori go find a good husband. We're all scared for you._

_Tsuntsun: who do you thinks dying?_

_TaroYamadaRules: Osana you're great and all but info waifu gonna kick yo ass._

_Tsuntsun: BAKA._

 

**Comments disabled.**


	4. June 24th, 2016

_**Yui Rio has posted a message.** _

 

_evilbitch: omfg :3_

_Ayano <3: Yui would never say omg in any context. WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH YUI._

_Kokoniechan: chill Ayano, she's just hyper after today. It was a fantastic Friday for the Rainbow Six._

_TaroYamadaRules: what happened?_

_yUNa73: should we tell them?_

_mei_: sure._

_Mikuchan: I asked out Kokona!_

_mei_: I asked out Koharu._

_yUNa73: I asked out Yui!!!1!_

_TaroYamadaRules: ewww lesbians_

_Kokoniechan: bitch we can like whoever the fuck we want._

_TaroYamadaRules: says the gay person._

_Koharu_wooz_heer_ : bitch ruining our swag

_Ayano <3: god where's chiz for shutting down that bitch's computer._

_Tsuntsun: info chan is KINDA SORTA IN THE HOSPITAL. Baka._

_Ayano <3: WHAT_

_TaroYamadaRules: Osana won that fight?!_

_Tsuntsun: uh yeah?_

_Greengreen: so no get well cards :(_

_Mikuchan: pls get a good husband._

_TaroYamadaRules: Midori, I'm still single ;)_

_Greengreen: Saki said get a good husband._

_Ayano <3: OH SHE THROWING MATCHES. CAUSE YOU GOT BURNED!_

 

**Comments disabled.**


	5. July 2nd, 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I need to write something.

_**?̛͢?̸̛̀͡͡?̨͝͡͞ has posted a message.** _

 

_InfoChizzle: guess who just got back from the hospital?!_

_Ayano <3: ok chizzle wtf happened with your fight with Osana?_

_Greengreen: Osana won! Ayano even I know that, stop asking stupid questions, silly ;P_

_Tsuntsun: imma winner baka_

_Ayano <3: I ASKED INFO-CHAN. NOT YOU DORKS._

_InfoChizzle: I don't want to talk about it._

_Tsuntsun: ;) we all know what that means._

_Ayano <3: Osana no we fucking don't._

_TaroYamadaRules: WAIFU ARE YOU OK??_

_InfoChizzle: yea._

_Ayano <3: fine I'll stop bugging you. But promise you'll tell me. I wanna know what the hell Osana did because holy shit she must have muscles._

_Tsuntsun: I donut have clams._

 

**Comments disabled.**


	6. July 5th, 2016

**_Midori Gurin has posted a message_ **

 

_Greengreen: I heard a rumor Taro likes Info-chan._

_InfoChizzle: no duh._

_Ayano <3: Midori that's common knowledge._

_Greengreen: I also saw her on the floor kissing someone in her office_

_InfoChizzle: THAT WAS A PRIVATE INTERACTION HOW THE FUCK DID YOU SEE THAT?!_

_oka~ruto: i bet she f*cked satan_

_Ayano <3: Oka never swear again. It's too edgy. BUT CHIZZLE WHO IN HELL DID YOU FUCKING KISS? WHO'S UR BITCH? IM SO PROUD!_

_oka~ruto: -_-_

_InfoChizzle: midori you're now on TOP OF MY KILL LIST_

_TaroYamadaRules: YOU CHEATED ON ME???_

_InfoChizzle: ok second on my kill list._

_TaroYamadaRules: WHO STOLE MY WAIFU???!!!_

_InfoChizzle: I was never yours._

_Ayano <3: tell us_

_TaroYamadaRules: WHO DID IT? HARUTO?? BUDO??! THE TURTLE?!!? I KNEW HE WAS EVIL!! I KNEW IT!_

_InfoChizzle: Taro it wasn't any of those dudes._

_TaroYamadaRules: BUT WHO?? THOSE ARE THE SEMI HOTTEST GUYS IN SCHOOL! Unless.. let's type it at the same time._

_Ayano <3: 3 2 1_

_TaroYamadaRules: ur tsundere 4 me_

_InfoChizzle: I'm gay_

_TaroYamadaRules: ..._

_evilbitch: PLOT TWIST!_

_InfoChizzle: pls don't tell me the social butterflies saw that._

_Kokoniechan: We did. We've stalked this post for the last fifteen minutes._

_yUNa73: I ALWAYS SUSPECTED SHE WAS THE GAYEST ONE OF ALL._

_InfoChizzle: shuddup_

 

**_Comments disabled._ **


	7. July 9th, 2016

_~~~~**Budo Masuta has posted a message.** _

 

_MARTIALARTSFUCKBOI: OKA THEY'RE BACK._

 

_oka~ruto: really?_

 

_Sweet_Muffin: Surprise!_

 

_Princess_Juliet: We're all back from vaycay!_

 

_Sporty_Chick: Yup! So sad you guys didn't attend._

 

_MARTIALARTSFUCKBOI: well the science club couldn't make enough robots, two people had to stay back._

 

_oka~ruto: how was it?_

 

_Ms_Perfect: Ok so we went to America._

 

_InfoChizzle: Did you run into my dad's corpse?_

 

_Delinquent_B*tch: ok someone please smash her office window and put her in a coma._

 

_oka~ruto: Info-chan was already in the hospital this year._

 

_Delinquent_B*tch: really? Who beat me to that?_

 

_MARTIALARTSFUCKBOI: Najimi-san._

 

_Sweet_Muffin: INFO-CHAN WAS HURT BY OSANA?_

 

_Princess_Juliet: god that's low._

 

_InfoChizzle: comin from the bottom of the barrel._

 

_Ms_Perfect:Guys we aren't going to be in constant arguments with her like last year._

 

_Sweet_Muffin: So we're gonna coexist beside eachother peacefully?_

 

_Ms_Perfect: heck no, we're gonna get her arrested._

 

_Princess_Juliet: Now that's a plan!_

 

**Comments disabled.**


	8. September 10th, 2016

_**Yui Rio has posted a message** _

 

_evilbitch: This place is becoming the next myspace._

_Infochizzle: Yeah what's your point._

_evilbitch:I'm gonna fix it._

_Kokoniechan: Yui if you do anything bad I'm telling Yuna._

_evilbitch: I DON'T CARE IF SHE SPRAYS ME WITH A SPRAY BOTTLE, I'M SPEAKING MY MIND._

_Infochizzle: do it gurl_

_evilbitch: Budo likes Ayano!_

_Ayano <3: what._

_MARTIALARTSFUCKBOI: Um Yui that's not true._

_evilbitch: don't kid yourself. Every one in school ships it!_

_Mikuchan: OTP_

_Greengreen: aww they're so cute._

_Sweet_Muffin: They're just the sweetest!_

_Ayano <3: name one thing we have in common._

_Greengreen: You both have hair!_

_Mikuchan: You both would make a cute couple!_

_Sweet_Muffin: oh god she has a point :(_

_Infochizzle: ha for once I'm not ruining people's lives._

_Ayano <3: besides I'm already seeing someone._

_evilbitch: So if Ayano's the not single one, by process of elimination Budo's gay._

_MARTIALARTSFUCKBOI: Hey! How do you know Ayano isn't going out with a chick?_

_evilbitch: because I ship you with Shin._

_yUNa73: I'M GETTING OUT THE SPRAY BOTTLE_

_evilbitch: HISS IT BURNS_

 

**Comments disabled**


	9. September 15th, 2016

_**Ayano Aishi has posted a message.** _

 

_Ayano <3: Ugh we had a sub today._

_Kokoniechan: You should of told us sooner. We would of prayed for you._

_evilbitch: what boy got molested?_

_Kokoniechan: YUI WHY WOULD YOU ASK_

_Greengreen: asking stuff is good Kok. Yui is following my brilliant footsteps_

 

_evilbitch: I'm never asking a question again._

 

_Infochizzle: ok joking aside that's a serious question._

_Ayano <3: I can't answer if everyone's chatting._

 

_Kokoniechan: WAIT THERE'S AN ANSWER I'M SCARED NOW._

 

_Ayano <3: Don't worry the answer is no one. She passed out in the middle of class because she was drunk._

 

_evilbitch: anticlimactic_

_Infochizzle: You know it's weird you guys ask what boy she flirted with._

_evilbitch: Why because we should mind our own business?_

_Infochizzle: I'm the last person to tell you all that. No, the substitute Ayano had is dating the sub nurse._

_evilbitch: Seriously? Ha that's so funny. I don't even think that lady knows what sex is._

_Ayano <3: That makes perfect sense somehow._

 

_Kokoniechan: You guys realize the faculty do look at our posts and report them right?_

 

_Greengreen: Yeah, Yui you keep getting posts removed and comments disabled!_

 

_evilbitch: Do you think Ms Molest or the one with two left feet are seeing this and gettin salty cause we're calling them gay?_

 

_Ayano <3: nah she's probably at a bar somewhere getting drunk. And Ms Kina is so oblivious if she saw this she probably wouldn't have a clue what we're even referring too._

 

_Infochizzle: While now you four have blackmail. It's a beautiful thing to own. The ability to scam someone, using their private information to benefit yourself._

 

_Ayano <3: Info stop being creepy_

 

_Infochizzle: Why? I have dirt on you all, you can't tell me what to do. Yui murders small creatures in her free time. Kokona stuffs her bra. Midori is cheating on her tests. I have enough info to just spill out secrets whenever I want and still have more than enough._

 

_Ayano <3: Info! You're getting out of hand._

 

_Infochizzle: Am I? Can you stop me Aishi? I have dirt on you too. I know who you're dating._

 

_Ayano <3: YUI QUICK! SPAM A BUNCH OF SWEARS TO GET THE CHAT CLOSED SOONER_

 

_evilbitch: OK. FUCK SHIT BITCH ASS ASSHAT TRUMP SHITTY FUCKIN SHITHEAD DICK-_

 

**Comments Disabled.**


	10. October 2nd, 2016

_**Ayano Aishi has posted a message.** _

 

_Ayano <3: THIS ENDS NOW INFO_

 

_Infochizzle: mkay_

 

_Ayano <3: i AM GOING TO END YOUR TYRANNY ONCE AND FOR ALL_

 

_Greengreen: what's happenin?_

 

_Infochizzle: I have a client offering my five dollars to publicly announce who Ayano's dating_

 

_TaroYamadaRules: ;)_

 

_Ms_Perfect: you guys could literally be arrested, that's invasion of privacy + stalking_

 

_Ayano <3: Info we will sort this out with a coin flip. Heads you can say my crush. Tails and you have to say your crush._

 

_Infochizzle: Sure._

 

_Princess_Juliet: I got a coin! I will flip it._

 

_Tsuntsun: this can only end so well -_-_

 

_Princess_Juliet: TAILS!_

 

_Infochizzle: Eh you guys can't get me to say jackshit. no matter what deal I'm not telling_

 

_Greengreen: She's dating Osana :3_

 

_Tsuntsun: HOW DID SHE KNOW_

 

_Infochizzle: Midori. Y?_

 

_Greengreen: why not?_

 

_Princess_Juliet: Oh also I lied it landed on heads._

 

_Ayano <3: SOMEONE PLS TAG YUI IM NOT DYING THIS WAY!_   
  


_Delinquent_B*tch: hey if you get me twelve dollars I could get the chat closed_

 

_Ayano <3: ;-; ok pls_

 

_Delinquent_B*tch: America._

 

**Comments Disabled**


End file.
